random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Junction/Episodes/Hidden Life
(Fandom original series logo) (We see the start of the fictional anime "Mythological Mind", in which Gaia and Oranus step out of a dark void, fall in love at first sight and create the world together) (This turns out to be Miroir watching the anime while organising his Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen deck) Miroir: Nothing like some quality good anime when re-arranging your deck... (Miroir looks up at the screen, watching some more of the anime) Miroir: All looking accurate so far... but then again, I don't know THAT much about Greek mythology... (Miroir continues arranging his deck. The scene transitions to Taki, who is playing an actual game of Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen with Mitsuha while Mythological Mind plays in the background) Taki: This card, the Spellbinding Seafoam, allows me to protect a card from a single attack, thus reflecting the damage done to my Leviathan Summoner from your Oyster Queen's attack. Mitsuha: To counter that, I'll play Saviour's Pearl, which lets me heal myself so long as I have an Oyster Queen or like card on the field. Taki: You're quite skilled, Mitsuha. (pause) Mitsuha: Taki, a question has been lingering in my mind for some time now. Taki: What's your question? I'll answer to the best of my ability. Mitsuha: I'm... not sure even you will know the answer... Taki: Okay. What is the question on your mind? Mitsuha: Where does all of the hotel's oxygen come from? Taki: Good question... I don't think anyone here knows the answer, though... not even Hatti... Mitsuha: In that case, I was thinking that the two of us could try to search for this oxygen source... Taki: ...if there is one... Mitsuha: Why would there not be an oxygen source? Taki: Well, uh... you're right. Considering the lack of plants, the hotel WOULD need to have an oxygen source. Mitsuha: Good analogy. On a different note, when should we start searching? Taki: I would say once this card game is over. Mitsuha: Okay... (draws a card, then plays seven cards at once) ...I'll combine all of these cards to make the Tsunami of Hell, which causes me to win the game automatically. Taki: What?! How? How is that balanced? Mitsuha: Have you ever played Yu-Gi-Oh? Taki: No, I have not. Mitsuha: There's a set of five cards in that game called Exodia, with the same effect. Taki: Okay... although the Tsunami of Hell that you just played requires seven cards... Mitsuha: I'd say that such was just Sanae's personal choice. Taki: I'd agree with you. Now, let's start our search for the oxygen source! (meanwhile, Miroir is seen walking down the hallways) Miroir: Sakura told me that there are two new guests in the hotel - who I need to talk to pronto... (Miroir ends up seeing Ivy Fox, searching for her room) Ivy: Dang it, where is my room? Miroir: Hmm... I don't think I've seen her around here yet... (Miroir runs over to Ivy) Miroir: Hi, I... uh... intend to ask some questions. Ivy: Ok, then. Miroir: Alright. How long has it been since you entered this place? Ivy: Yesterday. Miroir: How lost do you think you are? Ivy: Just don’t know where my room is. Miroir: Uh... what's your room number? Ivy: I think 636. Miroir: I know the way to that room. Ivy: Oh jeez, thanks. Miroir: You're welcome. (Miroir leads Ivy to Room 636. Kareta is then seen passing by him, throwing newspapers into the various rooms.) Kareta: This has to be my favourite part of spreading news... (Kareta, as he heads down the hallway, almost crashes into Winona, but manages to get out of her way just before collision) Winona: Watch your step, Kareta! Kareta: Sorry, Winona. I was just in a hurry to deliver my newspaper to the residents... (gives a paper to Winona) Winona: Thank you. Kareta: No problem. Now, I'm going to go... Winona: Okay. I'll see you later. (Kareta dashes further down the hallway, continuing his delivery. This quickly transitions to Sagume, in her nurse's suite, spraying carbolic acid onto everything, just as Mitsuha enters) Sagume: Hello. If you're here for treatment, you'll have to wait until I finish sterilising the suite. Mitsuha: I'm not here for treatment. I have a question to ask... Sagume: Yes? Mitsuha: A question about oxygen. Sagume: Okay. I'll... answer to the best of my ability. Mitsuha: Do you know where the oxygen might be generated in this hotel? Sagume: Well, I've heard of a device called a "chemical oxygen generator". Mitsuha: That must be what scuba divers use... Sagume: I'd say so as well. Although, in order to provide oxygen to an entire hotel, one would need a giant chemical oxygen generator... possibly more than one... Mitsuha: More than one? That complicates things... Sagume: "Complicates things"? What do you mean by that? Mitsuha: ...oh. Taki and I are searching for the oxygen source - or sources, given what you said. Sagume: You are? Why is that? Mitsuha: Well, uh... we're not quite sure yet. Although I suppose that it would help for Hatti and the other hotel staff to know where the oxygen comes from in case of a serious fault or incident... Sagume: I see. Personally, if I were to place an oxygen source somewhere in a hotel this large, I'd have it in a small, secluded space - and would put a "keep out" sign on the door to it. Mitsuha: Okay. I'm going to have to go now... I'll keep your advice on board! Sagume: Alright. Goodbye. (Mitsuha leaves, and Sagume closes the door before getting back to sterilising the suite. Then, transition to Miroir walking down the hallways and coming across Alex) Miroir: Hey, uh... might I ask what your name is? Alex: Alex. Miroir: Alright, good to see you. I'm Miroir. How long has it been since you ended up here? Alex: A few minutes. Miroir: Do you know where you're going? Alex: Yea. Miroir: What's your room number? Alex: 333. Miroir: Alright, I'll keep that in mind. See you later! Alex: Okay. (Miroir and Alex go their separate ways) Miroir: (Strange... how come they get rooms with relatively low numbers, and I get an eight-digit room number that translates into my date of birth?) (We then see Taki looking at the map of the hotel interior that he made for Hatti) Taki: Okay, so judging this map... (thinks for a while, then points to a room marked "KEEP OUT") ...the oxygen is likely coming from here. Mitsuha: Which floor is that? Taki: I'm not quite sure... I must not have marked the floors on my map... Mitsuha: Maybe you can work it out by looking at the rest of the map? Taki: That sounds like a good plan. (Taki flips through the pages of the map) Taki: Room 5464 is on this map... I know that's on the second floor, so... Mitsuha: What's particularly important about Room 5464? Taki: It's my office. Mitsuha: Ah, I see. Taki: I remember organising the map's pages in floor order, so... (flips onto the next page) ...I'll be able to work out which floor that room is on... (flips onto the next page, seeing the room marked "KEEP OUT") Alright. It's on the fourth floor, near Room 615615. Mitsuha: Whose room is that? Taki: I'm not sure... (Transition to Mitsuha and Taki, searching for Room 615615.) Taki: It should be somewhere around here... Mitsuha: We just passed Room 615612. Taki: Hmm... do you know where Room 615613 is? Mitsuha: Yes. Over there. (points in the direction of that room) Taki: Alright. Now, we just have to head in that direction until we find the room we're looking for. (Cut to Mitsuha and Taki in front of Room 615615.) Taki: Here we are. Room 615615. Mitsuha: And right next to it, a room labelled "KEEP OUT". Taki: We're almost there. Let's see what's behind that door. (Taki tries to open the KEEP OUT door, only to find that it's locked.) Taki: It's locked. Mitsuha: Maybe there's an entrance in Room 615615... Taki: I hope so... otherwise we would have been wandering around the hotel for nothing... (Mitsuha goes over to Room 615615 and opens the door. The two look into this room, only to find it completely empty.) Mitsuha: There's no-one here. Taki: I guess it's safe to go in. Mitsuha: There should be an entrance on the leftmost wall. Taki: Why are we whispering? Mitsuha: I don't like this room. It could be haunted. (Mitsuha and Taki enter the room. Taki gets out a torch, and manages to find a door disguised as part of the wall, which he opens.) Taki: This way. (Mitsuha and Taki go through the door and head along a dark corridor, aware of a strange sound.) Mitsuha: What's that sound? Taki: Must be the oxygen machine doing its work. (The two keep progressing. Taki then raises his torch slightly, noticing a strange machine attached to several pipes.) Taki: I was right. The sound was coming from this machine! (Taki looks around the machine, seeing that there are signs linked to the pipes - for instance, one pipe is marked with a sign saying "First Floor Oxygen", another has a sign saying "Second Floor Oxygen".) Mitsuha: This is amazing... we're so lucky to have found this! Taki: We'd best be going back now. Hatti might suspect something. (Mitsuha nods, and the two exit the way they came in.) (Credits play.) (Post-credits scene. We see Miroir arranging his cards while looking up at Mythological Mind.) Miroir: (Honestly, I wonder where Time Junction's television comes from... it doesn't air that many channels.) (Miroir places his cards in a neat pile, then puts them to one side.) Miroir: (Might as well pay attention to this anime... as opposed to having it in the background...) (Miroir looks up, seeing a scene where Zeus, Poseidon and Hades decide which kingdom (out of the sky, the sea and the underworld) should go to each one of them.) Miroir: (Ah... I should watch this kind of thing more often...) Category:Time Junction